1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-channel processing control device and a multi-channel processing control method, for distributing to the most appropriate processing terminals process requests from a plurality of channels, such as process requests originating in calls from public lines or process requests generated by Internet Web servers and e-mail-servers.
2. Description of Related Art
In call centers, the focus is on telephone-based customer response to calls coming in from public lines, and it is common for a number of operators to be standing by before telephones to respond to calls. Channels (i.e., electrical/electromagnetic communication paths) other than as calls from public lines would be those that make use of pre-existing media, such as fax transmission/reception and e-mail direct mail transmission; having operators work dual-duty at these is conceivable.
At call centers whose focus is telephone business, channel control for calls relies on PBX (Private Branch—i.e., on-site—Exchange), and configurations utilizing ACD (Automatic Call Distributor) systems are common.
Recent advances in information technology, centering on the Internet, have opened up for customers new channels in which the World Wide Web and e-mail, for example, are used. Access from customers thus using Internet web servers and e-mail servers can be expected to increase even further with the active use of cellular phones and portable information terminals. This calls for establishing new service providing means, and in response to objectives harmonizing the channels well to realize efficient operations. Further, establishing new customer channels is foreseen for the future, which therefore calls for being able to deal flexibly with the expansion thus into new channels.
In call center systems, in order to keep up with such new channels, a conventional call center will need to made to have functions by which VoIP (Voice Over IP: Internet telephony), the Internet/World Wide Web, e-mail, and portable terminals are harmonized.
However, the characteristics of the various channels are different, and depending on the services provided, the control systems are also different.